metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Promotional Items
Digital Promotional Items are digital (ie: non-physical) pieces of memorabilia used for the customisation and decoration of user allotted content. Standard fare for both Microsoft and Valve's platforms are purchase-able collectibles with distinct Metro themes. Xbox User Avatar Items Exclusive to the Xbox 360 Marketplace are Metro 2033 and Metro Last Light Xbox Live Avatar items. All items have to be purchased with Microsoft Points (Now discontinued and switched to real-world currency), and none are found in game as Avatar Awards. Metro 2033 Journal and Lighter A replica of the clipboard journal and lighter Artyom uses throughout the game, and serves as a reminder of the objective. It currently costs $3.99. Gas Mask The gas mask is a replica of the one Artyom uses throughout the game, and the replacement gasmask. for various enemies. Some retailers sold Metro 2033 with a code for this gas mask. It costs $3.99. Dark One Mask The Dark One mask is a replica of a Dark One's face. If a copy of Metro 2033 was registered with your account on THQ.com, you would receive a free code for a mask (offer ended due to limited codes). Costs $1.99. Russian 'Ushanka' Hat The Russian Hat is a replica of the Ushanka warn by various characters, such as Vladimir and Boris. It costs $1.99. Metro 2033 Shirt A black shirt with the Metro 2033 logo on the front, Various styles available. Each shirt costs $1.00. Mind the Gap Shirt Bold white letters spell out "Mind the Gap" on this otherwise plain shirt. Mind the Gap is, of course, a reference to the commonly said and written phrase around western Metro Systems such as London (though, curiously lesser so Moscow's) advising passengers to be careful when stepping on or off the platform. The shirt sells for $1.00. Black Star Shirt This shirt features a prominent black and red icon in Metro 2033, particularly on the Levels screen and on some helmets. It sells for $1.00. Russian Style Coat The Russian style jacket is similar to the jackets many NPC's wear. The jacket costs $1.99. Ranger Combat Armor A replica of the Combat Armor and Helmet that the Rangers wear throughout the game. It costs $1.99. Metro Last Light Metro Logo Shirt A black shirt with the Metro Last Light logo on the front, Various styles available. It sells for $1.00. Enter the Metro Shirt A slightly more decorative version of the above logo shirt is the Enter the Metro Shirt, which also displays common promotional art of a stalker in a destitute tunnel. This shirt sells for $1.00. Gas Mask A Nazi gas maks with the Yellow 'M' logo on the side. It sells for $1.99. Night Vision Goggles Nazi Night vision goggles and helmet, with the yellow 'M' logo on the side. It sells for $1.99. Environmental suit armor Called the heavy armor, it is worn by Artyom thougout the latter part of the game. It sells for $2.99. Pet Lurker With this (somewhat) tame Lurker you too can look that much more like Kuzmich! The animated lurker sells for $2.99. Exit the Metro Animation Little is currently known about this animation marker entitled "Exit the Metro", though it sells for $2.99. Steam Trading Cards First leaving Beta in late June, 2013, Steam Trading Cards are collectable pieces of digital artwork that players can earn, purchase, or trade for that can be used to "craft" badges. Though consuming the user's cards in the process of creation, said badges will give the user experience points to their Steam Account and also reward them with randomized drops including profile backgrounds and emoticons that can be used in chat. Standard Cards There are nine cards for Metro Last Light on Steam, that can be gained in a number of ways: *Five cards are guaranteed to 'drop' to the player's Steam Inventory during or after playing Metro Last Light with the Steam client. These five are usually given within one to five hours of play, and may contain doubles. *A modest number of cards may also be garnered from obtaining a Steam card booster pack - which, though entirely random drops, are more frequently granted to Steam users with more experience. *Like most items in inventory, Steam cards can be traded with friends, fairly, or freely. From their inventory users can also elect to sell their cards to the automated community Marketplace community Marketplace. *Steam's community Marketplace is available for all Steam users. In it, players can search for specific cards they wish to purchase, and do so for small monetary fees. Players with extensive libraries of Steam games may consider playing a different game, collecting the five card drops from that, and then selling those for funds to buy cards they would rather have with. As of August, 2013, most cards for Metro Last Light sell for around 30 cents. SteamCardTabHanzaHeavy.png|Hanza Heavy SteamCardTabHanzaSniper.png|Hanza Sniper SteamCardTabHanzaTrooper.png|Hanza Trooper SteamCardTabHazardSuit.png|Hazard Suit SteamCardTabReichHeavy.png|Reich Heavy SteamCardTabReichScout.png|Reich Scout SteamCardTabReichSniper.png|Reich Sniper SteamCardTabReichTrooper.png|Reich Trooper SteamCardTabScout.png|Scout Foil Cards Several times the value (or perhaps, simply, the price) of standard cards, Foil Cards are also several times more rare than standard cards, but can be earned by all the same methods. SteamCardFoilTabHanzaHeavy.png|Hanza Heavy SteamCardFoilTabHanzaSniper.png|Hanza Sniper SteamCardFoilTabHanzaTrooper.png|Hanza Trooper SteamCardFoilTabHazardSuit.png|Hazard Suit SteamCardFoilTabReichHeavy.png|Reich Heavy SteamCardFoilTabReichScout.png|Reich Scout SteamCardFoilTabReichSniper.png|Reich Sniper SteamCardFoilTabReichTrooper.png|Reich Trooper SteamCardFoilTabScout.png|Scout Full Cards All cards display more complete images when clicked upon from the badge menu. SteamCardFullImageHanzaHeavy.png|Hanza Heavy SteamCardFullImageHanzaSniper.png|Hanza Sniper SteamCardFullImageHanzatrooper.png|Hanza Trooper SteamCardFullImageHazardSuit.png|Hazard Suit SteamCardFullImageReichHeavy.png|Reich Heavy SteamCardFullImageReichScout.png|Reich Scout SteamCardFullImageReichSniper.png|Reich Sniper SteamCardFullImageReichTrooper.png|Reich Trooper SteamCardFullImageScout.png|Scout Standard Badges Badges take a set of all 9 unique cards to craft, and incrementally offer more experince with every level of badge. Crafting badges also grants the user rewards such as profile backgrounds, emoticons, and limited time vouchers for small deals on other Steam games. SteamBadgeReich.png|Reich Level 1 Badge 100 XP SteamBadgeNeutral.png|Neutral Level 2 Badge 200 XP SteamBadgeBandits.png|Bandits Level 3 Badge 300 XP SteamBadgeRedline.png|Redline Level 4 Badge 400 XP SteamBadgeHanza.png|Hanza Level 5 Badge 500 XP Foil Badge The elusive Foil Badge is an extremely expenive item to create, averaging $10 from simply the cards. It is currently unknown what rewards are given for the crafting of a foil badge, beyond further Steam Experince Points. SteamFoilBadgeSparta.png|Sparta Level 1 Foil Badge 100 XP Reward Profile Background Profile backgrounds can be used to customize the backdrop of a Steam user's profile page. SteamBackgroundLastBullet.jpg|Last Bullet Common Reward SteamBackgroundLastBreath.jpg|Last Breath Common Reward SteamBackgroundLastChance.jpg|Last Chance Common Reward SteamBackgroundLastHope.jpg|Last Hope Uncommon Reward SteamBackgroundLastLight.jpg|Last Light Rare Reward Reward Chat Emoticons Chat emoticons can be used in any real-time or standard Client forms of communication. Though pretty, emoticons have been criticized for taking several seconds to load on the receiving user's screen, and more than questionable application in standard conversation. SteamSmileyuse.png|:use: Common Reward SteamSmileylampoff.png|:lampoff: Common Reward SteamSmileyapeteka.png|:apteka: Common Reward SteamSmileyrecharge.png|:recharge: Uncommon Reward SteamSmileygasmask.png|:gasmask: Rare Reward Category:Other Category:DLC